


Mechanical Animals

by kuroasuga



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Edging, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -“Hurt me”Jaehyun hums at his request and trails dangerously low to his cock.“I need you to elaborate”Taeyong sighs. “Whip me, spank me, spit on me, slap me across the face, edge me or deny my orgasm please Jaehyun i’m begging-“Jaehyun’s lips stopped him from talking and his fist was tunnelled around his cock and Taeyong groans against his lovers mouth, automatically raising his hips to create some friction.“And then what?” Jaehyun ask.“And then you fuck me, hard.”-
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Mechanical Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Someone brought to my attention that Taeyong wrote a song called “baby don’t like it” and after reading the lyrics my mind was blown, Taeyong bdsm king.
> 
> p.s sorry for any mistakes x

“Is that too tight?”

Taeyong pulls against the rope keeping him steady, there was no way he was escaping from this easily.

He shakes his head and hopes that Jaehyun sees his reply because the blindfold has disabled his vision.

It’s a unspoken rule between them that whatever they get up to in the bedroom remains in the bedroom. Once they walk out the door they go their separate ways, but tonight Jaehyun has some frustration to release and Taeyong is more than happy to be his guinea pig. 

Taeyong’s breathing hard, his chest heaving as he waits for the punishments to start. He has no idea what Jaehyun has in store for him tonight but he’s already semi hard from the anticipation. 

He licks his dry lips, exhaling a breath. 

“Jaehyun-“

“Do you remember your safe word?” Jaehyun cuts him off and Taeyong nods.

He can’t see it but he knows Jaehyun is smiling. 

“Good”

Taeyong’s breath hitches at the first touch, his skin is over sensitive from not being able to see and his anxiety is at maximum. This is the first time he’s ever been blindfolded. 

Jaehyun’s fingers walk across his stomach, dragging out their every touch until they stop at the waistband of his briefs. they’ve only just started and it’s killing Taeyong. 

“Remember to tell me if things get too much, don’t try to push yourself” 

Taeyong nods again and shifts on the bed, fully relaxing against the cotton sheets.

He feels Jaehyun loop his fingers under the waistband of his pants and pull them down until they’re off and Taeyong hears them make a quiet thud when they land on the ground. 

“You’re already hard? I haven’t touched you yet”

Jaehyun chuckles and bends down to pepper kisses along Taeyong’s lower stomach, a sure kill of a move. 

Taeyong breaths out a accidental moan, one that had been resting in his throat and pulls on the rope, he wants to tangle his hands in Jaehyun’s hair. 

“You like it when I kiss you here?” Jaehyun asks mockingly. 

“You know I do” 

Taeyong is losing his patience but he knows Jaehyun is in the mood to tease him, he wants to push him to his limit and further. 

Jaehyun lifts one of Taeyong’s legs and kisses the inside of his thigh, sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin and licking over it. He kisses down his leg and back up again, then repeats the same action on the other thigh. 

Taeyong is clutching the rope around his wrist, tightening his hold. He wished he could see Jaehyun’s face as he lets himself go. 

Taeyong feels the bed dip lower and a heavy weight on top of him and suddenly there’s hands on either side of his face and plump lips on top of his. 

Taeyong leans into the kiss, he tries to grind his hips against Jaehyun’s but they’re kept still, adding to his already burning arousal.

Jaehyun moans against his mouth and scrapes his nails over Taeyong’s skin, they crawl over the bumps where his ribs lay underneath, trailing over his hips. 

Taeyong needs more. 

He wraps a leg around Jaehyun’s waist and rolls his hips against him causing both males to exhale against each other’s lips.

“I need you” Taeyong whispers and repeats his actions. He’s getting harder with every grind, the need to be fucked growing more desperate. 

Jaehyun chuckles, the vibrations tickling Taeyong’s lips, and reaches up to cup Taeyong’s throat. 

Taeyong can feel his heartbeat in his toes, he’s already shaking. 

The hand around his neck tightens slightly and Taeyong’s gulps when he feels Jaehyun’s thumb pushing against his adam’s apple. 

“You’re really inpatient today, aren’t you?” 

Taeyong nods again and Jaehyun’s hand squeezes around him. 

“Are you in a hurry? I was hoping we would take our time today” 

One of Jaehyun’s fingers toy with Taeyong’s erect nipples, flicking them and loving the reaction he was given. Taeyong arches slightly on the bed and twists his body, like he’s trying to get away but craves more. 

“Jaehyun-“ he whispers quietly and bites his lower lip. 

Jaehyun’s fore finger and thumb clamp around a nipple and he rolls it between his fingers. He watches the way Taeyong pants and imagines he’s squeezing his eyes shut.

Taeyong can feel all his blood rushing to his cock. 

“Please-“ he’s on the verge of begging but he doesn’t care. He wants Jaehyun’s fingers in his ass making him come. 

Jaehyun tightens his hold again and it’s only then Taeyong begins to feel the weight of his palm. His air was becoming limited and panic was starting to surface but Taeyong relaxed, he knew it was just a automatic reaction and Jaehyun would never intentionally hurt him. 

Jaehyun releases his hold and smooths his hands along Taeyong’s stomach. He journeys south towards Taeyong’s cock, toying with the public hair that sprouts from his skin, never touching the one place Taeyong desired the most. 

The headboard shakes when Taeyong pulls away from it and Jaehyun tuts, climbing up his lovers body again.

“Tell me what you want” Jaehyun mumbles against Taeyong’s ear and licks his earlobe. 

Taeyong turns his head to face Jaehyun, he knows he’s looking at him with heavy eyes and fresh reddened lips and Taeyong’s wants them to mark his body. 

“You” he replies. 

Jaehyun clicks his tongue. “Later, but what can I do for you right now?”

Jaehyun kisses Taeyong’s jaw, nipping at bone and under his chin. Taeyong’s never been this hard before.

“Hurt me” 

Jaehyun hums at his request and trails dangerously low to his cock again. 

“I need you to elaborate”

Taeyong sighs. “Whip me, spank me, spit on me, slap me across the face, edge me or deny my orgasm please Jaehyun i’m begging-“

Jaehyun’s lips stopped him from talking and his fist was tunnelled around his cock and Taeyong groans against his lovers mouth, automatically raising his hips to create some friction. 

“And then what?” Jaehyun ask. He doesn’t move his hand and it’s killing Taeyong. 

“Then you fuck me, hard.”

Jaehyun’s body warmth disappears and the bed feels lighter. Taeyong hears foot steps walk across the bedroom floor and the sound of his desk drawer being opened and then soon Jaehyun is joining him again. 

Taeyong feels something wet against the tip of his cock and it takes him a few minutes and a tongue flick to realise it’s Jaehyun’s mouth. 

Taeyong moans loudly into the room, Jaehyun’s tongue twirled around the head, drenching the tip with saliva and flicking the slit rapidly with his tongue before covering the entire length with his mouth.

But the pleasure only lasts a few seconds before Taeyong felt something cold and tight being rolled down to the base of his dick. 

“I don’t want you coming just yet” Jaehyun said. And taps the cock ring snug around Taeyong. “It’ll ruin everything” 

Taeyong can feel the beads of sweat rolling down his temples, he’s shaking slightly and can feel his cock throbbing under the rings tight hold.

His body is partly rolled over, enough that his ass his no longer facing the bed and Jaehyun’s palms stroke the sensitive skin. 

“I’m going to hit you now, is that okay?” Taeyong nods his head quickly and hisses when Jaehyun delivers the first smack.

The heat settles in, blood rushing to his butt and highlighting the print Jaehyun left. 

He’s hit again in the same place and Taeyong whimpers. He can taste metal in his mouth, it’s not enough. 

“More” he wheezes, pulling away from his restrains. “Please Jaehyun more”

Jaehyun doesn’t reply, instead he lets his actions talk for him. 

He brings his hand down again, harder than the last time and Taeyong moans. He still needs more. 

“You’re really responsive today” Jaehyun mumbles and dips his head to kiss the bruising area. 

“Did you miss me that much? You could have asked me while we were on tour”

Taeyong exhales when Jaehyun’s tongue licks over his ass, running his tongue dangerously close to his crack. 

“Do you want me to continue?” 

Taeyong doesn’t reply. 

“Answer me, Taeyong”

“Y-Yes” 

Jaehyun flips him onto his back again and raises Taeyong’s legs to part them. He takes a few seconds to admire the view, cock head flushed and oozing sticky liquid, balls tight and pretty pink rim twitching with anticipation. Jaehyun licks his lips.

Jaehyun reaches behind him and uncaps a small bottle of lube he had prepared earlier and pours and hearty amount on to Taeyong’s hole, loving the way the older male jumps at the sudden cold.

Taeyong attempts to scramble up the bed but Jaehyun’s grip on his thighs keep him steady.

Taeyong is breathing harder and his fingers loop around the binds, gripping them strong. 

Jaehyun smirks and dips his head in between Taeyong’s legs, allowing his slick tongue to flatten over his hole. 

Taeyong’s moan vibrates in the room and he tips his head back against the pillow. 

Jaehyun circles his tongue and laps up the lube smothering his treat, his eyes are closed, concentrating only on Taeyong reactions. 

Jaehyun loves the way Taeyong pants his name, it’s revealing all his carnal desires, the sheer want for him, but it’s not enough.

Jaehyun raises his hand once again and brings it down against Taeyong thigh hard and Taeyong’s back arches. 

“Jaehyun… Jaehyun!” he calls and Jaehyun flicks his tongue faster. 

He pushes the muscle past the tight ring, licking around his insides and tickling the inner walls, Jaehyun can feel his own erection trapped in his boxers too. 

Taeyong’s moans become increasingly louder, Jaehyun knows this is killing him but he’s also getting off on this. 

“You taste amazing” Jaehyun says and kisses the hole. 

“You want to touch me, right? Should I release your binds?”

Taeyong nods and Jaehyun shimmies up the bed. He sits on Taeyong lap and fingers the rope. He can see the raw dents in Taeyong’s wrist and wants to kiss them better. 

He takes off the blindfold and stares at his lover, Taeyong’s eyes were wet with tears and he was breathless from panting, it made Jaehyun’s cock twitch. 

“Baby… please” Taeyong begs and wiggles his bare hips. 

Jaehyun bites his lower lip and cocks his head to the side. His wipes Taeyong’s eyes, gathering up the wetness and sucks on his thumb, savouring the salty taste. 

“Beg me” he replies, and looms over Taeyong’s form. 

“If you want me to fuck you I need you to beg me” 

Jaehyun grinds his hips down and watches the way Taeyong sighs. 

Taeyong swallows and runs his tongue over his lips, gasping when Jaehyun grinds again. 

“Go on… like a good boy”

Taeyong signals him to come closer and Jaehyun complies, his hair falling forward and brushing against Taeyong’s nose.

“I want you to fuck me until i’m screaming, I want to pass out, I need you so badly, I need you in me right now” 

Jaehyun closed his eyes and took a deep inhale, he loved it when Taeyong was at this stage of desperation.

Jaehyun closes the space between them and kisses Taeyong with emergence. His fingers creep into Taeyong’s hair and pull his head back harshly; a thin trail of spit connecting them. 

“You whore” Jaehyun whispers with a smirk. “I should leave you here, you don’t deserve my cock”

Taeyong releases a shaky breath and smiles.

“Remember during the tour when we had to share rooms and I was sharing with Doyoung and you tested my patience with your dirty messages? Well, this is payback”

Taeyong chuckles. “I asked you a simple question, do you want to come on my face or down my throat?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “You have no idea how much trouble you could have gotten me into, I had to jerk off in the shower for weeks, god forbid Doyoung saw me hard” 

Taeyong shakes his binds and cocks a eyebrow at Jaehyun. “Well now is your chance to come in me”

Jaehyun didn’t need to be told twice. He kisses Taeyong again and works his way down his body littering kisses over every itch of skin he can reach. 

He picks up the abandoned lube bottle again and drizzles some onto his fingers and brings them to Taeyong’s ready and waiting rim. 

He doesn’t give his lover a warning before shoving two digits in and hears Taeyong breath in roughly. 

“Did that hurt?” he asks and Taeyong shakes his head. 

Jaehyun starts off gently, pumping his fingers in and out to test the waters but he soon grew impatient. He starts scissors and curl his fingers, one hand braced on the bed so he could add some speed to his motion. 

Taeyong’s toes curled against the sheets while he groaned and whined. 

“One more” Taeyong growled. Jaehyun had never heard him sound like that before. 

“Calm down” he replied but Taeyong shot him a look, one that said “i’m three seconds from breaking these ropes” adding more liquid when a three finger was added. 

Taeyong’s moans were beginning to draw out, they were getting higher in pitch and his cock was swollen, dripping clear liquid from the tip to the base. Jaehyun leaned forward and licked a stripe up the length, collecting the fluid and suckling on the head while his fingers continued to stretch him out. 

“Jaehyun, oh god please”

Jaehyun closed his eyes and sucked in more of Taeyong’s cock. He hummed around the length, licking around the protruding veins that laid underneath soft flesh. 

His own cock was begging to be freed and he had successfully created a wet patch at the front of his underwear. Jaehyun cursed Taeyong for being so hot. 

Jaehyun could hear Taeyong mumbling incoherent words to himself as he shook his head from side to side, moving in time with Jaehyun’s fingers. 

Jaehyun couldn’t hold back anymore. 

He removed his fingers from Taeyong’s asshole and peeled off his underwear; wiping his digits and throwing the material across the room. 

He spread Taeyong’s legs again and shuffled closer on his knees. Taeyong watched him with hungry eyes and rested his arms against the pillow with a smirk.

“I think you might need to gag me” he says. 

Jaehyun brings the tip of his cock to Taeyong’s rim, rubbing the head against skin and holding onto one of Taeyong’s thighs. 

“If you’re too loud i’ll just kiss you silent” 

He pushes the head in slowly and was met by resistance, even though they practiced sub/dom play Jaehyun didn’t want to damage his rectum.

He pushes forward, groaning at the heat engulfing his cock. Taeyong was always tight no matter how much he prepped him. 

Jaehyun heard Taeyong choke below him and spit out a string of curses as his lower half got stretched open.

“Feels good” Taeyong mumbles into the room and looks down at Jaehyun who’s forehead is creased in concentration.

When Jaehyun was fully seated inside his lover he tipped his head back and sighed. The combination of wet and warmth around him was too much at one time. 

His palms caressed Taeyong’s smooth thighs as he gathered himself, looking down at his lover staring back up at him. 

“So you’re sexy like this, laid out in front of me, begging for my cock” 

Taeyong’s breath hitches in his throat. Jaehyun’s touch travels to his navel. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for daddy” Jaehyun digs his nails into the soft flesh of Taeyong’s hip and burns red lines into the skin.

He pulls out slightly to push back in again and Taeyong breathes out a airy “ah!” 

Jaehyun does it again but with more force and watches Taeyong’s body move up the bed.

“Every time we perform I watch you, wished I could fuck your brains out in front of all those fans, do you think they’d like it? Seeing you on all fours taking my cock so well?”

Taeyong continues to stare at Jaehyun with his mouth wide open. He’s panting again and pulling on the rope in a weak attempt to escape but it doesn’t work. 

“Jaehyun-“

“Or i’d watch you eating and imagine that sexy mouth of yours kissing down my body”

Jaehyun rolled his hips forward, every thrust laced with force strong enough to made the bed rock. He spat on his palm and wrapped it around Taeyong’s cock, twisting his hand on every upwards stroke whilst thrust in and out of Taeyong’s abused hole. 

He watched Taeyong moan, his own hips trying to match Jaehyun rhythm and speed with closed eyes. His nipple stood tall on his flushed chest begging to be played with. 

“I want to come” Taeyong croaked. His throat was dry and Jaehyun could hear it. 

“Not until I say so”

Jaehyun’s grip had returned on Taeyong’s legs and was trying to spread him out as wide as possible. He wanted to see everything.

He sped up his hips, pulling Taeyong onto his cock as he pushed in. He watched as he disappeared into his lover again and again, length being sucked into Taeyong’s hole like it couldn’t get enough of the stretch. 

Taeyong yelled at Jaehyun’s new ruthless pace, chest arching and moans getting higher and higher in pitch. Taeyong subconsciously tried to part his legs wider in attempt to feel more of Jaehyun in him, Jaehyun loved seeing him give in to lust. 

“Deeper, harder” Taeyong yelled and hooked a calf around Jaehyun’s ass. 

“I wanna feel your thick cock deeper in me” 

“God damn” Jaehyun whispers to himself. He went blurry eyed for a second. 

Jaehyun pulls out and climbs on top of Taeyong, leaving the older man confused. 

“You drive me fucking crazy Taeyong” he says, talking low. 

Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s face and forces their eyes to meet while he pushes back inside. He keeps his hand squeezing Taeyong’s cheeks, hissing when he could feel himself sliding deeper in his sub. 

Taeyong’s eyebrows furrow together as he stares in Jaehyun’s eyes. 

Jaehyun resumes his merciless pace and watches Taeyong’s expressions change the faster he strokes his walls. 

“Don’t stop, please oh god don’t stop” Taeyong moans over and over, tears overflowing from his eyes and rolling down his reddened cheeks. 

Jaehyun lifts one of Taeyong’s legs up and slows his rhythm, rolling his hips as gently and as deeply as possible and jumps when Taeyong screams in his face. 

“Right there! right there Jaehyun don’t stop right there!” 

Jaehyun bents down and presses his lips against Taeyong’s, drinking all of his moans and exchanging his. 

He’s getting pretty close himself, Taeyong keeps tightening around him and it’s setting him off. His balls are tight and his gut is churning with his orgasms arrival. Taeyong shakes underneath him and their kiss is all spit and teeth with whispered words of “fuck me harder” or “i’m not stopping” 

Jaehyun reaches for the rope holding Taeyong’s arms back and releases them one by one and Taeyong buries his hands in Jaehyun’s hair and kisses him roughly. 

Jaehyun removes the cock ring holding Taeyong together and holds into his hips and plunges into him. 

Taeyong screams and rakes his sharp nails over Jaehyun’s back, scratching angry lines into his flesh and listening to the wet slapping of Jaehyun’s balls hitting his lubed ass at record speed. 

“Jaehyun…i’m gonna come, i’m coming!”

Jaehyun swore under his breath and squeezes a hand between them to tunnel around Taeyong’s cock and slide over him at the same pace. 

Taeyong’s back bends and his mouth opens in a silent scream as he releases himself on Jaehyun’s hand, come splashing on both males stomachs as well.

Jaehyun pulls out and works over his cock with a small grunt, he looks at Taeyong’s laying in his post orgasmic glow, covered in semen and looking absolutely sexed out and it does the trick. 

He gasps and comes over Taeyong’s chest and nipples, and relaxes with a sigh. 

He’s sweaty and sticky and the room smells like must and sex and it’s hot and Jaehyun feels gross but it’s worth it when he sees Taeyong looking completely blissed out. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, leaning towards the bedside table to pluck some tissues from the box. 

He dabs them on Taeyong’s chest in attempt to clean him up but at this point they might as well take a shower. 

Taeyong nods with a smile and takes the tissue from Jaehyun’s hands. 

“Yeah, thanks”

Jaehyun notices the bruising lines in his wrists again and feels bad. 

“You should have told me if the ropes were too tight” he points at Taeyong’s wrists but the older male just brushes it off. 

“Nah, it was fine!”

Taeyong rolls the tissue into a ball when he’s done cleaning and yawns. 

“You wanna get something to eat?” he asks and Jaehyun smiles.

“Sure, but you’re paying”

Taeyong scoffs. “didn’t you just do a modelling job? Plus you’ve bruised me”

Yeah he might be right. Jaehyun laughs and punches Taeyong lightly in the shoulder. 

“Fine! Fine… we’ll split the bill”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed and if you didn’t i’ll try harder in the future uwu


End file.
